The Guardian Spirit's Appearance
by Charlett
Summary: Sucky title, sue me. Before Kalas' group journey to retrieve the final End Magnus, Lyude entices the group into imagining what Kalas' Guardian Spirit looks like... no pairings, one shot


Alright! Here's a little drabble I wrote a while ago. I always wondered what Kalas' Guardian Spirit (named Christy, after me) looked like, and obviously the rest of the group must be wondering too. This doesn't have many spoilers, so you can read through it without worrying. It takes place RIGHT before the group heads into the volcanic lands to retrieve the final End Magnus. Anyway, enough talk!

READ ON!

---

It was night around the campfire, and the six heroes of light were enjoying a peaceful interlude around the cackling fire. There was the Great Mizuti, the youngest of the group at a low age of 14, and a powerful magician. Those who ask of her simply gain the reply that she is the Child of Earth, although it seems quite funny. Next was Savyna, a lethal beauty in her late twenties whose fists packed more of a punch than any woman alive. She joined the group to regain her past that she gave up long ago. There was also Lyude, a former warrior of the evil Empire. He was young, at a tender age of 18, and his favorite pastime when the group was resting was to draw the landscape they were around. It didn't make the others wonder why he was drawing something at the moment. Gibari, the eldest, in his early thirties, was a former knight of Diadem, now a simple fisherman. However, that didn't stop him from knowing the ins and outs of fighting. Xelha, the beautiful maiden, was 17, and had a strong sense of justice. The last one was 18 year old Kalas, who accompanied Xelha through her journey to defeat the Emperor and stop him from collecting the evil End Magnus. His companion was something known as a Guardian Spirit, whose name was Christy. She liked butting into peoples' conversations, and always wanted everyone to know her opinion. Perhaps she wanted to make sure people remembered she was there. After all, they couldn't see her; she lived in another dimension, and could only speak through her master, Kalas.

Lyude smiled, "Aha! It's finished!" He exclaimed, smiling. He beamed proudly as Xelha looked up questioningly. She walked up next to him and she smiled as she looked at his picture. She blinked, however, when she saw that it wasn't just the landscape he drew, but a female Imperial Officer.

"What's this?" Xelha asked, taking the picture from Lyude, whose smile was fading too, "It's… Oh!" She blushed a bit, and Lyude blinked, "This is… You had an old crush on someone in the Imperial Army, and here you drew her, is that it? Did you meet her when we were going through your hometown?"

Lyude blushed and took his picture back, "No! No!" He said, stammering, "I… I drew my rendition of Miss Christy, I thought since she was a Guardian Spirit, she should look like someone who guards the peace. Even if it is the peace of an evil empire…"

Xelha gasped, but then she smiled, "Sorry for embarrassing you, I didn't mean…"

"No, no, it's okay," Lyude said, "I understand. After all, there was this one girl that I had a little crush on when I was younger."

Xelha laughed, "Well, I always thought Christy looked different. Do you think you might want to draw what I had in mind?"

Lyude looked at his picture, and then at Xelha. He flipped his picture back and picked up his pencil ready to draw, "And what do you think Miss Christy looks like?"

Xelha clapped her hands together and said happily, "Yes! That's the Lyude I know! What I think Christy looks like…" She smiled at Lyude, "I imagine her to be a… A Fairy."

"A Fairy?" Lyude murmured, "What's a Fairy?"

"A Fairy is a miniscule Human, except she has wings at all times. She doesn't even need the Wings of the Heart to fly! When I was little, I wanted to be a Fairy so much."

Lyude smiled, "So, that's why they are called Fairy Tales, because they're stories about things that can't be true!"

Xelha's eyes filled with tears, "I know they're real, I know they are. Fairies are real, I'm sure. Christy has to be a Fairy, she has to be!"

Lyude laughed at Xelha's childish belief, "Alright then, I'll draw Christy as a Fairy, okay?"

Xelha gave a squeal, "Yay! You go, Lyude!"

---

"There we go!" Lyude said, handing the picture to his friend, "Isn't she adorable?"

Xelha took the picture and hugged it close to her, "Thanks so much! She looks beautiful! She must be the most beautiful Fairy in the entire dimension she comes from!" Lyude laughed, and Xelha looked at him. The two started laughing, and all that laughing made the fun loving Gibari wonder what was going on.

He turned to the two and placed his giant hands on Xelha and Lyude's heads, a giant beam spreading across his face, "What in the world are you two laughing about?"

Xelha looked up at Gibari and showed him Lyude's beautiful picture, "See? It's Christy! I asked Lyude to draw her for me!"

Gibari took the picture and Lyude blushed and looked away, "Wow!" The fisherman said, "But, I'd hate to break it to you, but this isn't Christy!"

Xelha and Lyude looked up at Gibari, and he dropped the picture into the ex-imperial's lap, "This time, draw her right!"

"Oh yeah?" Lyude asked, "What does she look like, then?"

Instead of actually telling Lyude anything, Gibari went into some sort of explanation, "We all know of the Greater Celestial River, right? Well, they say that there's a fish that lives in there that has Wings of the Heart."

"A Flying Fish?" Xelha asked, "What nonsense! There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is! Even not in this dimension, there's gotta be a Human Fish somewhere. That's what Christy is! She's a Flying Fish!" Lyude went to drawing, and Xelha sighed.

"Flying Fish indeed," She muttered, a good natured smile on her face.

---

"Annnnnnd… Done!" Lyude said, "I made it look like one of the fish you caught, Gibari."

The Fisherman took the picture and laughed heartily, "Just great!" He said, "She's got my wings, too! Haha! This is a great picture of a Flying Fish!"

"I was drawing Christy…" Lyude murmured, scratching his head.

"And just what are you doing here? Staring at Lyude's latest picture?" Savyna asked, a rare smile planted on her face. The three looked up at the beautiful woman, and Lyude smiled.

"I was drawing what people were thinking Miss Christy looks like. What do you think she looks like?"

Savyna's smile faded, and the group saw that she was deep in thought. She then spoke up, "I always imagined… When I don't imagine her as a little Will o'wisp, I imagine that she's a Celestial Flower."

"A flower?" The three gasped. Savyna looked at them with her usual cold glare.

"Is there something wrong? Her voice reminds me of a beautiful flower, and what other flower is prettier than a Celestial Flower?" She asked, and Lyude smiled.

"I can't think of a one. That's a good idea, Savyna. She does sound like a Celestial Flower, if a Celestial Flower had a voice," He said, taking the artist's pamphlet back from Gibari and trying to remember what the Celestial Flower looked like. Finally remembering, he started drawing once again.

---

"What you be doing? Tell the Great Mizuti!" A young character, floating in the air, questioned. Lyude cried out when he looked up and saw a wooden clown mask in his face. The Great Mizuti grabbed the pamphlet out of Lyude's hands with a, "'scuse me" and started looking at all the pictures, "What be this? All strange pictures! Tell the Great Mizuti what Lyude has been drawing!"

Xelha laughed at the floating boy's antics, "The Great Mizuti is looking at our thoughts of what Christy looks like," She explained.

"Wow! Lyude's drawings are so cute!" A high pitch voice appeared in their heads, "Is that what you all think of me?" The group looked up at Kalas, who was walking towards them. Once Christy's voice appeared, they knew he was near, "Hey! Kalas! Tell me, what do YOU think of me? What do you think I look like, Kalas? Tell me, please!"

The Great Mizuti returned the pamphlet to Lyude and faced Kalas, just as everyone turned to listen to what he was going to say. He looked up in the sky, as if looking at where Christy was located and he cradled his head in his hands, "Well… I always thought Christy… I think she looks like me, as a woman."

"A Female you?" Christy asked, "Ohhh! I'd be so beautiful if I was! I'd wear a pretty dress and preen myself and…" Lyude started sketching really fast as Christy talked about what she'd do if she was Mortal and a Human. The others looked over his shoulder, and watched as a Kalas with breasts and a slightly tighter outfit appeared on the paper. She was smiling, and her eyes shone with delight, "Wow!" She continued when he finished, "I'm so pretty! Kalas, you'd be much more attractive if you were a woman! Really!"

Kalas turned red and everyone laughed. Mizuti shook its head, "No no no! The Great Mizuti knows what Christy looks like! These are none of them!" Lyude looked at Mizuti and the sorcerer nodded, "Indeed, Christy is a Wingless Human!"

"Wingless?" Xelha asked, "Like, she can't have the Wings of the Heart?" Mizuti nodded.

"Indeed, the Great Mizuti knows that Christy is a Wingless Human!" Lyude drew it all, and everyone looked and saw a woman with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and quite thin. She was waving, as if Christy really had taken on the form of the picture, and was actually meeting the group for the first time.

"Wow, how strange, this didn't come out exactly how I expected," Lyude said, blushing. Christy gave a scream.

"Oh! It's so wonderful, so beautiful! I love it!" She shouted, making the others' heads hurt from the high pitched loudness her voice made in their ears.

"Wait, I'm still wondering," Gibari said, "You… Are you guys sure that that's what she looks like? My theory could be right too, ya know!"

"Well?" Kalas asked, "What do you look like, Christy?"

There was silence for a long while. The group could imagine that she was staring at herself to give them a thorough description, "I…" She said, actually speaking softly for a moment, "I… I'm never telling you!" Savyna and Mizuti gave a small sweat drop, and the others fell face flat on the floor.

"Thanks a whole lot, Christy!" Kalas said, standing back up with an "X" band-aid on his forehead.

"I win!" She said, giggling, "Come on, like I'd tell you that easily? I like all of your thoughts about me! So, to me, I'm all of them! Can't I be more than one person?"

"She's a Fairy! I know she is!"

"Flying Fish!"

"Me!"

"Imperial Guardian!"

"Celestial Flower!"

"Wingless Human, she is!"

"I'm all of them!" Christy said, "And I'm proud of it! Now you guys get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us. We're stopping Emperor Geldoblame, and we'll all save the world, together!"

"Alright!" They all said, "We'll do it… Together!"

**THE END!**

**---**

Annnnnnd, that's it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Review and all that good stuff.


End file.
